


Two Drinks

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I had to write this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sometime has passed but maybe things have changed?
Relationships: Belial & Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 21





	Two Drinks

For primals, a year passed like a second. They had no true concept of mortal time and simply upheld their job while upholding their job, regardless of what it was.

Yet for Lucifer, those seconds felt awfully long these days. Long gone were the days where he could ask his friend for answers or go into the garden for peace. How long ago was it? He couldn’t exactly recall, but it had been awhile. Lucifaa himself was gone and Sandalphon was locked away. 

Lucifer tried not to reflect on the past too much. The more he looked upon it, the more he felt bothered. Had he made the correct choices? Was this truly for the best? The skies were still blue, but did he have any sense of fulfillment on the matter?

These thoughts clouded his mind from time to time and he would wander out for a bit to watch those he protected for answers. 

It was funny. So long ago, he made any primarch interaction with skydwellers restricted to business only matters. He knew that if they were allowed to interact freely it could cause a conflict of interest with their job, yet here he was using this exact thing to justify his own means. 

He did try to leave a small footprint, but sometimes the loneliness ached at him too greatly. He had even gone as far as to bring his beloved drink to the skydwellers for them to share with those they loved, but also so that he could sometimes have someone to have a small drink with. He was rather pleased that it took off in the skies, but he could see the problem if things like that became more commonly occuring…

Canaan wasn’t very close to livable islands so Lucifer didn’t have to worry about coming off as “strange” if he were too close, but he did try to find new islands to visit. He liked getting new experiences out of each trip, although sometimes he could find himself paying a visit back if enough time had passed to see what had changed. 

As he was flying, he felt something faint. It was a very strange feeling that almost sat directly in his own gut. It wasn’t a monster… It didn’t feel like some strange energy either. The feeling slowly turned into a sort of string along feeling, like something was close, but Lucifer wasn’t supposed to know it.

It dawned on to Lucifer what this very well could be. “Belial?” He stood in the skies processing the feeling.

Belial had also left years ago, but unlike the other two, Lucifer found himself unable to go after him. Hypocrite? Absolutely. He swallowed that pill back when Michael had confirmed he was burnt to a crisp. Lucifer knew Belial was too similar to himself, even in power. And there was no way Michael could have taken Lucifer down… Perhaps he knew Michael would chase after him if she knew. Maybe he was tired from losing everyone close to him so suddenly. But whatever the case was, he simply congratulated her work and allowed recovery to progress. 

Recovery was the word he believed in. The skydwellers had a beautiful saying. They said “Time heals all wounds”. Naturally, Lucifer figured this was literal, but over the years he had learned it meant something much deeper than just a scratch. If time could heal all wounds, even those not noticeable on the body, could Belial himself be healed? Surely, the angel who was born with him was not like that at all, so something must have hurt him. It could be healed with time, right?

Well, there was really only one way to find out, although Lucifer wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do that… Belial was hiding himself, but his connection with Lucifer was one of a kind. Even hiding like this, Lucifer could still find his shadow if he was close enough…

Lucifer tried to turn around. He didn’t want to trouble Belial or worse, cause a scene… but as he slowly drifted in the other direction, he felt something in his chest ache. It had been so long since he had seen him or anyone that didn’t work beneath him. The idea of knowing he was so close pulled on him more than any sense of reasoning could. 

Lucifer quickly turned around and flew closer towards that feeling.

\---

Meanwhile on an island, Belial was not ignorant to Lucifer’s nearby presence. He picked up on it quickly and considered flying off in an attempt to hide, but he wasn’t sure if Lucifer was out for work or if there was anyone with him or what.

A few primarchs stumbling into him was no problem, but handling a few plus Lucifer was a different story. For now though, he could stay in town and relax a bit. There were living people here and no way would Lucifer contemplate a heavy attack with innocent lives around.

But he noticed something troubling…

“Heading this way, huh?” Belial sighed, “Well, I guess there’s no point in running now.” he chuckled. 

Yeah sure, he knew he was in danger, but he was kind of a flirt with danger at this point. 

But as Lucifer grew closer, Belial noticed something very strange about Lucifer’s presence. As he got closer, Lucifer suddenly attempted to hide himself as well. Belial would have potentially lost his presence had it not been for their own personal connection, but he noticed he was relying on that entirely at this point. This left two options: He was trying to surprise attack Belial or...

“Oh, I suppose he wants to try and meet me? That’s cute.” he chuckled. He couldn’t seem to detect anyone else around, but that wasn’t an automatic no. For now, playing along would probably be the safest bet until he knew the coast was clear.

“Well, that takes care of that then.” Belial stretched, “I guess I can go for a drink or two.”

\---

The city bustled with life and vigor. The people moving along, talking about their day by day and running errands. In this town, Lucifer stepped in as a casual wanderer. Covered in robes, wings retracted, no one could truly make out his face without a direct look at him, but even then nobody paid him any mind.

It felt sadly liberating sometimes. To walk in a place like this and simply not be noticed. He could go anywhere, do what he wanted and nobody would stop him. But he came with one goal in mind. Belial was close by. He just had to keep following this feeling.

He did still enjoy the sights of children playing and mothers chatting, the blacksmith heating up his latest work and the merchant selling some jewelry he had imported from another island. It was all signs of life in the sky, peaceful life…

As he finished his trail, he found himself in front of a rather comfortable tavern. Lucifer could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. Belial was on the other side… He felt nervous, but given the location, he almost felt as though Belial was inviting him over. Was it a warm invite? Did he mean harm? True, Lucifer did push this encounter but… he wanted to see someone again.

He walked in and looked around. The tavern was actually fairly well lit. There seemed to be a “used” feeling to everything in it that made it feel homiler. Lucifer nervously glanced around, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone that could distract him from his goal. 

After a quick moment, he found him. He found Belial, sitting at a small table by himself. Lucifer was almost taken aback by Belial’s new appearance. He hadn’t seen him in so long, that in the back of his mind he had just always figured he was still wearing his adjutant clothing. But those would have burned to ashes, wouldn’t they?

Lucifer quietly slid over to the table and walked up to Belial, with his hood still on. “May I sit at this table with you?” he asked calmly.

Belial locked eyes with Lucifer for the first time in many years. Centuries even. “Go right ahead.” he waved.

“You know, that’s quite the funny robe you have there. It’s practically about to fall apart and reveal the gem underneath it all.” He said almost mockingly.

Lucifer sighed, “It was all I could find on a sudden notice…” Lucifer explained.

“Does anyone else know you’re here?” Belial shot out quickly.

Lucifer looked at the table and sighed. Answering it truthfully would look back, but lying wasn’t a very good option either. “No.” Lucifer said, “I came out on my own accord by myself.”

“Oh?” Belial laughed, “I never coined you down for being a hypocrite. Or is there something work related this way?”

Lucifer stayed quiet again. He felt very put on the spot, but for some reason he also felt a bit of excitement and joy himself. Seeing Belial in dark clothes like this was something new to him, but he could tell it was still Belial himself. “There was no work. I was bothered by something.”

The two stayed quiet for a bit longer looking at each other while a nearby worker bashfully came by “U-Uhmm excuse me sirs!” She was as red as a button, “W-Would you like anything t-to thirsty? Uh! I mean drink! Are you thirsty?”

Belial and Lucifer looked at her before passing a look at each other and back at the girl.

“Yes, do you have coffee?” Lucifer asked.

“Hmmm…. Maybe whatever you got in that fancy tap over there.” Belial pointed at a barrel.

“Ye-Yes!” the girl walked off and went to grab their drink orders in a flustered hurry.

Belial laughed, “Awww… She thinks you’re cute, Supreme Prim--”

Lucifer held his hand up, “I’m undercover right now.”

“Tch, fiiiiine. Either way, you’re gonna break her heart when you leave. Isn’t that so sad?”

“Break her heart?” Lucifer asked. “Am I accidently setting myself in an attack position?”

Belial tried not to laugh too loudly, “You think it’s literal, just as naive as ever I see. All these years and you’re still just the same person you were back then.”

Their drinks arrived and the girl seemed liked she was on cloud nine when she left the table. 

“So what brings you here anyway?” Belial’s tone seemed ‘friendly’ but that tone hardly reached his eyes. He was practically glaring daggers at Lucifer.

Lucifer knew this answer was important, but he couldn’t put it into words. “There’s… a lot to it.” he started, “Yes, I am glad you’re still alive but…”

“But…?” Belial questioned, “Having regrets?” he mocked Lucifer from the other side of the table.

“Yes.” Lucifer answered directly. “I still do.”

Well that was surprisingly direct. “Oh?” Belial perched up, “Going to fix it then?”

“I… don’t know.” Lucifer asked, “I have not had a clear idea of my own actions for sometime now.” he looked up from his cup of coffee, “Do you think my actions were correct?” He asked Belial directly, “Before I could always go to my friend if I needed clarity… but now…”

Belial rolled his eyes a bit. Wow, he couldn’t believe he got his hopes up for something exciting from Lucifer. Nothing had been exciting about this guy since he actually went and killed Lucifaa. “How should I know that? You’re acting like I wasn’t on the very side you stopped.”

“Y-Yes that may be true but…” Lucifer said, “The talk about everything. The information about the war that allowed me to confront my friend… That information clearly came from someone on the inside.” he continued, “My friend clearly did not say a word, this leaves it down to two individuals, one of them being a rather power hungry astral at that. So would that mean that you…”

Belial stayed quiet. He neither confirmed nor denied Lucifer’s assumptions on the matter. “Does it really matter at this point? It’s done.”

“But will it continue? Despite him being gone, there are those who could uphold his will. If even one slips out of Pandemonium….”

A slight wince went across Belial’s face. He felt insulted. “Did you forget who’s side I was on?”

Lucifer looked up at him directly, “Who’s side are you on?” he asked. It was clear that Lucifer had made up his mind on who had slipped out the news of the plan to the rest of the crowd for him to find.

Taking a heavy sigh and drinking more of his drink, he put the empty cup down and looked at Lucifer directly with a strange expression on his face. Anger? Disgust? Frustration? Lucifer couldn’t make it out.

“Frankly, that’s just something you’re gonna have to find out. But let me make one thing clear that I’m just getting started. I haven’t even started the foreplay yet, we’re only making light talk.”

“Foreplay?” Lucifer asked. “What are you playing?”

“You really piss me off sometimes.” Belial said, “An eye sore.”

“Does this mean… I’ll have to consider you an enemy?” Lucifer asked. 

“The fact that you still have any doubts over this tells me you’re honestly beyond hope.” Belial leaned in, “Are you looking for some golden ending or something? Some eventful climax that can just go back and set everything back to the way things were? You were so happy back then, but maybe that happiness was as fake as I was.”

Lucifer averted his eyes down. He knew this was likely. Belial was still mad. Still hurt. Time had passed but, Belial had not yet healed over something. “I don’t think you were being exactly fake.” Lucifer said, “I feel like you truly did your job to the fullest potential you could do it. You held nothing back on your task.”

“I’m an all in or all out kind of guy.” Belial said, “That doesn’t mean I can’t fake a smile. If I wasn’t being fake back then, why don’t you ask Mika about it?”

Lucifer flinched. Asking someone else about Belial… That was a dangerous road. It could provide answers, but if even one of them found out Belial was alive still… well, his injuries from Michael’s fires had clearly healed up fine.

“This is your problem, and you don’t even see it.” Belial sighed, “Here I was thinking being in charge of things could have shook things up a bit but I guess even my assumptions can be wrong.”

“Then what should I do?” Lucifer said, “That… That’s really the only question I need answered. What am I supposed to do at this point?”

Belial placed some coins on the table and stood up, “Figure it out for yourself, if you can. I’m not your babysitter. Oh and uh, don’t worry about the bill, I got it.”

“W-Wait Belial where are yo--”

“Wherever I want.” Belial said, “Unless you wanna say otherwise?” Belial’s eyes turned wild as if he were expecting an attack any second. 

Lucifer stayed quiet and shook his head. He came here for a meeting and got one. Raising any more of a fuss could cause problems. 

“You are so boring.” Belial said before he turned away and walked out of the tavern.

It was possibly the strangest encounter Lucifer had ever experienced. He was aware the entire time that Belial worked for Lucifaa before and it was very likely even now. He knew it was likely to end badly. Yet, he still was glad he came. Yes, he still had much to worry about and even more to think on. He would have to essentially ensure that Belial was kept at bay the entire time now, but… there was something comforting in seeing Belial the way he was. He seemed almost wilder than before, but something about it felt very ‘Belial-like’. As if he had actually seen Belial for himself. 

Lucifer looked down at the table and noticed Belial’s empty glass before looking at his own cup which was also empty. Two entirely different drinks, but neither of them were left half empty. It had been sometime since Lucifer had mindlessly finished his coffee over a discussion.

The girl from before came to recover the glasses and asked if everything else was fine. She was still acting very strange, but Lucifer remembered Belial’s words. “Oh right…” he stood up, “Is it okay for me to leave? I promise I won’t break your heart, so please allow me to leave in peace.”

“Huh???!!”

Lucifer wasn’t entirely sure of what exactly happened after that but he managed to leave the tavern with the girl unharmed. He thought. She was as red as a cherry though, he had some concerns but she assured him she was fine.

“It was nice of Belial to warn me about that ahead of time though.” Lucifer said, “I would have hated to have hurt someone. Maybe Belial is getting better with strangers.” Lucifer wondered to himself as he looked up at the sky.

He wasn’t sure when their paths would collide again. He doubted it would be this friendly, but for now, this would have to do. He would undoubtedly have to face consequences of his choices later, but come what may, he would stay on guard for it all for the sake of the blue sky.


End file.
